Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{50}{50} \times 0.2 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{50}{50} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 0.2 = \dfrac{2}{10} = \dfrac{1}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{5} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 1 } {1 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{5} } = -\dfrac{1}{5} $